conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Euskadi
The Republic of Euskadi (Basque: Euskadiko Errepublika) is a nation that was formed as an independent state on October 7, 1936, just months after the starting of the Spanish Civil War. Later, during World War II and in reliance on the Atlantic Charter, the Basque Territories in southwestern France as well as other departments and french overseas territories decided to join the Republic of Euskadi. However, it was not until 1951 that Euskadi got full international recognition and entered United Nations. At present, the Republic of Euskadi is formed by the mainland, the overseas territories and two autonomous regions in Africa. History Main article: History of Euskadi Pre-independence history According to some theories, Basques may be the least assimilated remnant of the Paleolithic inhabitants of Western Europe (specifically those of the Franco-Cantabrian region) to the Indo-European migrations. Basque tribes were mentioned by Roman writers Strabo and Pliny, including the Vascones, the Aquitani and others. There is considerable evidence to show their Basque ethnicity in Roman times in the form of place-names, Caesar's reference to their customs and physical make-up, the so-called Aquitanian inscriptions recording names of people and gods (approx. 1st century, see Aquitanian language), etc. Geographically, the Basque Country was inhabited in Roman times by several tribes: the Vascones, the Varduli, the Caristi, the Autrigones, the Berones, the Tarbelli and the Sibulates. Many believe that except for the Berones and Autrigones they were non-Indo-European peoples, the ethnic background of the most westerly tribes is not clear due to lack of information. Some ancient place-names, such as Deba, Butrón, Nervión, Zegama, suggest the presence of non-Basque peoples at some point in protohistory. The ancient tribes are last cited in the 5th century, after which track of them is lost, with only Vascones still being accounted for, while extending far beyond their former boundaries, e.g. in the current lands of Álava and most conspicuously around the Pyrenees and Novempopulania. The Cantabri, encompassing probably present-day Biscay, Cantabria, Burgos and at least part of Álava and La Rioja, lived to the west of Vascon territory in the Early Middle Ages, but the ethnic nature of this people, often at odds with and finally overcome by the Visigoths, is not certain. The Vascones around Pamplona, after much fighting against Franks and Visigoths, founded the Kingdom of Pamplona (824), inextricably linked to their kinsmen the Banu Qasi. All other tribes in the Iberian Peninsula had been, to a great extent, assimilated by Roman culture and language by the end of the Roman period or early period of the Early Middle Ages (though ethnic Basques extended well east into the lands around the Pyrenees until the 9-11th centuries). In the Early Middle Ages (up to the 9-10th centuries) the territory between the Ebro and Garonne rivers was known as Vasconia, a blurred ethnic area and polity struggling to fend off the pressure of the Iberian Visigothic kingdom and Muslim rule from the south and the Frankish push from the north. By the turn of the millennium, after Muslim invasions and Frankish expansion under Charlemagne, the territory of Vasconia (to become Gascony) fragmented into different feudal regions, e.g. the viscountcies of Soule and Labourd out of former tribal systems and minor realms (County of Vasconia), while south of the Pyrenees, besides the above Kingdom of Pamplona, Gipuzkoa, Álava and Biscay arose in the current lands of the Southern Basque Country from the 9th century onward. These westerly territories pledged intermittent allegiance to Navarre in their early stages, but were annexed to the Kingdom of Castile at the end of the 12th century, so depriving the Kingdom of Navarre of direct access to the ocean. In the Late Middle Ages, important families dotting the whole Basque territory came to prominence, often quarreling with each other for power and unleashing the bloody War of the Bands, only stopped by royal intervention and the gradual shift of power from the countryside to the towns by the 16th century. Meanwhile, the viscountcies of Labourd and Soule under English suzerainty were finally annexed to France after the Hundred Years' War at the defeat of Bayonne in 1451. In Navarre, the civil wars between the Agramontese and the Beaumontese paved the way for the Spanish conquest of the bulk of Navarre from 1512 to 1521. The Navarrese territory north of the Pyrenees remaining out of Spanish rule was formally absorbed by France in 1620. In the decades after the Spanish annexation, the Basque Country suffered attempts at religious, ideological and national homogenization, coming to a head in the 1609-1611 Basque witch trials at either side of the border of the kingdoms. Nevertheless, the Basque provinces still enjoyed a great deal of self-government until the French Revolution in the Northern Basque Country, when the traditional provinces were reshaped to form the current Pyrénées-Atlantiques department along with Béarn. On the Southern Basque Country, the Charters were upheld up to the civil wars known as the Carlist Wars, when the Basques supported heir apparent Carlos and his descendants to the cry of "God, Fatherland, King" (the Charters finally abolished in 1876). The ensuing centralised status quo bred dissent and frustration in the region, giving rise to Basque nationalism by the end of the 19th century, influenced by European Romantic nationalism. Since then, attempts were made to find a new framework for self-empowerment. The occasion seemed to have arrived on the proclamation of the 2nd Spanish Republic in 1931, when a draft statute was drawn up for the Southern Basque Country (Statute of Estella), but was discarded in 1932. The fight for independence In 1936, two months after the onset of Spanish Civil War, Lehendakari José Antonio Aguirre proclaimed the independence of Euskadi. Since neither of the two sides in the conflict recognized Euskadi as an independent nation, the newly created Euzko Gudarostea (Army of Euskadi) and the Euzko Itsas Gudarostea (Auxiliar navy of Euskadi) fought against both rebel troops and communist/anarchist militias who were inside. From the beginning, Euskadi received the support of the British government which supplied Euskadi with military equipment and air support. Throughout the war Euskadi conquered and annexed the province of Navarra. Some months before the end of the war in 1939 Euskadi and the spanish national side signed an armistice motivated by the desire of General Franco not to displease the British and avoid a confrontation. However, Spain did not recognize the full sovereignty of Euskadi until 1978. Shortly after the end of the Spanish Civil War, World War II broke out. Although it is evident that the sympathy of the government and people of Euskadi were with the Allies, the Lehendakari and his government decided to remain neutral to avoid a new conflict in such a short time and also to avoid endangering the newly gained independence. After the fall of France and in reliance on the recently signed Atlantic Charter, some departments of the French Basque Country and neighboring areas proclaimed the abandonment of Vichy France and their integration in Euskadi. Initially, the government of Euskadi made no move but in 1943, responding to pressure from the British gobernment Euskadi entered the war and supported by the Allies occupied the southwest departments of France. Soon after, the overseas territories of Saint Pierre and Miquelon, St. Martin, St. Barthelemy and Crocet Islands were integrated voluntarily in Euskadi. During this time, some units of the Euzko Gudarostea left for Africa to fight in the French colonies of Guinea and Gabon and occupying parts of them. After the Second World War, France pushed for the former French territories were incorporated into France again. Based on the recognized right of self determination by the newly created United Nations, former French and Spanish territories expressed their willingness to remain in Euskadi. However, it was not until 1951 that Euskadi got full international recognition and entered United Nations. Post-independence history From 1951 to nowdays, Euskadi has grown as a democratic and modern nation able to compensate its small size with an extraordinary technical and economical development based in science and engineering as well as some natural resources in the mainland and specially in the overseas territories. Geography To study the geography of Euskadi is very complex mainly because it is a nation whose territories, some of them islands, are spread across three continents. It is therefore necessary to address the study of geography, starting at major geographic units completely independent. Euskadi is divided into three major geographical units and seven minor geographical regions: * Euskal Herría (Mainland) ** Iparralde (the north side) is formed by the former french provinces of Lower Navarra, Labourd and Sole ** Hegoalde (the south side) is formed by the former spanish provinces of Vizcaya, Guipúzcoa, Álava and Navarra * Itsasoz Haraindiko Eskualdeak (Overseas regions) ** Saint Pierre and Miquelon ** Saint Martin and Saint Barthélemy ** Crocet Islands * Afrikako Autonomo Euskaldeak (African autonomous regions) ** Nyanga Eskualde Autonomo (Haute-Banio Autonomous Region) ** Boké Eskualde Autonomo (Boké Autonomous Region) Physical geography Main articles: Physical geography of Euskadi, Climate of Euskadi and Wildlife of Euskadi Political geography As with physical geography, political geography of Euskadi is determined by the historical and cultural differences between the territories that make up the country. However, since the independence of Euskadi successive governments have tried to adapt the administrative organization to a standard of operation and proximity to citizens. After the administrative reforms that took place in the late 90's, the political administration of Euskadi takes place at four levels: *'Errepublika', (republic) covering all the nation *'Lurralde', (territory, region,...) *'Eskualde', (a kind of county) derived from ancient territorial divisions in Euskal Herria and functioning as constituencies during elections. *'Udalerri' (municipality) Main article: Euskadi administrative divisions Demographics Politics Main article: Politics of Euskadi Euskadi is a republic with a presidential system. As a unitary state, power is concentrated in the central government. Following the resignation of Lehendakari Arbizu in 1996, euskadiko political and governmental structures have undergone major reforms. Four amendments to the 1949 Euskadi Konstituzioa (Constitution of Euskadi) have revamped the executive, judicial, and legislative branches. The 2000 presidential election was the first in which the people directly elected the Lehendakari. 1998-2000 Reform process A constitutional reform process lasted from 1998 to 2000, with four constitutional amendments producing important changes. Among these are term limits of up to two five-year terms for the Lehendakari and measures to institute checks and balances. The highest state institution is the Nazioko Legebiltzar (NL) (National Legislative Assembly), whose functions previously included electing the president (since 2000 the president has been elected directly by the people). Under constitutional changes in 2000, the Nazioko Legebiltzar (NL) became a bicameral legislature, with the creation of the Eskualde Kontseilu (EK), in which each Lurralde is represented by TBA members, although its legislative powers are more limited than those of the Eusko Legebiltzarra (EL). Through his appointed Eusko Jaurlaritza (Basque Government), Lehendakari retains the authority to conduct the administration of the government. Executive branch The Lehendakari is selected directly by vote of the citizens for a maximum of two five-year terms. The presidential candidate is required to obtain a nationwide majority of non-blank votes at either the first or second round of balloting, which implies that the Lehendakari is somewhat supported by at least half of the voting population. Prior to 2000, they were chosen by Eusko Legebiltzar. The last election was held 8 July 2010. The Lehendakari is the head of state, commander-in-chief of the Euskadiko Indar Armatuak (Armed Forces of Euskadi) and the director of domestic governance, policy-making, and foreign affairs. The Lehendakari heads the Eusko Jaurlaritza (Basque Government) and appoints a group of Sailburua (ministers) who are not required to be elected members of the legislature. Legislative branch The highest representative body at national level is the Nazioko Legebiltzar (NL) (National Legislative Assembly). Its main functions are supporting and amending the constitution, inaugurating the president, and formalizing broad outlines of state policy. It has the power to impeach the Lehendakari. Since 1999 the Nazioko Legebiltzar comprises two houses; the Eusko Legebiltzarra (EL), with 205 members, and the Eskualde Kontseilu (EK), with 75 members. The EL passes legislation and monitors the executive branch; party-aligned members are elected for five-year terms by proportional representation in multi-member constituencies. Reforms since 1998 have markedly increased the EL's role in national governance. The EK is a new chamber for matters of regional management created after the african revolts in the early 90's and its members are directly elected in multi-member constituencies. Judiciary branch and law enforcement Foreign relations and military Foreign relations of Euskadi Military of Euskadi Economy Energy Transport Education Science and technology Culture Media Sports Category:Countries Category:Euskadi